poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2
Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 is an upcoming Team Robot/Non-Disney crossover by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot 3 years after the first film, Stuart questions his ability after a disastrous soccer match alongside George, who kicked him with a soccer ball. He becomes even more depressed after George's model airplane gets broken in an accident because of him. However, Stuart's father; Frederick Little, tells him that for every Little, every cloud has a "silver lining". On his way home from school, Stuart saves a canary named Margalo from a peregrine falcon named Falcon, and they become close friends. However, Margalo is secretly assisting Falcon to steal from households after earning the homeowners' trust. When he tells her to find and take an object of value, or lose the sanctuary he promised her, she can't seem to concentrate on her assignment, as she is beginning to have feelings for Stuart. Falcon eventually loses patience and threatens to eat Stuart alive unless Margalo gives him Mrs. Little's ring. Concerned for Stuart's safety, Margalo steals Eleanor Little's wedding ring. When the Littles discover that the ring is missing, they think it has fallen down the sink drain. Stuart offers to be lowered down the drain on a string to get it, but is unable to retrieve it after the string breaks. A guilt-stricken Margalo saves him, then leaves the Little house the following night to protect Stuart. Upon realizing Margalo's disappearance, Stuart assumes she has been kidnapped by Falcon and decides to rescue her with the pet cat Snowbell. With the help of Monty, Snowbell's best friend, the duo discover that Falcon's headquarters is at the disused observation deck of the Pishkin Building. They attach a balloon to a popcorn box to get Stuart to the top, where he finds out that Margalo is Falcon's slave. Falcon picks Stuart up in his talon's and drops him. Luckily, Stuart is coincidentally saved by a passing garbage truck. Falcon then shuts Margalo inside a paint can as punishment for helping Stuart. Meanwhile, Snowbell makes his way to the top of the building while the Falcon is absent and frees Margalo, who tells Snowbell that Falcon killed Stuart. A furious Snowbell vows retribution. On a garbage barge where he has ended up, Stuart gives up hope until he discovers George's broken model airplane. Realizing this is a "silver lining", he fixes it and uses it to fly back to Margalo. Meanwhile, the Littles have now discovered that George has been lying and angrily demand to know where Stuart is. George tries not to reveal Stuart's location to his parents, but Frederick tells him that if his own brother was in danger it would matter more the promise. George then decides to come clean and confesses that Stuart is at the Pishkin Building and the family head out to the location. Meanwhile, the Falcon returns and tries to kill Snowbell, but Margalo distracts him by taking the ring and fleeing, allowing Falcon to give a chase. Stuart catches up in the plane and saves Margalo. The Littles follow him by taxi as he begins flying through the park, with Falcon closely pursuing him. Stuart then dives skywards toward Falcon, who in the process is nosediving toward him. Stuart, however, uses Mrs.Little's ring to temporarily blind Falcon. Stuart then uses a parachute to escape the plane and Falcon is struck head first and defeated. He falls into a bin next to Monty whom apparently devours him. Margalo gives Eleanor her ring back, while Stuart and Snowbell are reunited with the Littles. That evening, Margalo says goodbye to the Littles and leaves with the other birds to migrate south for the winter with the silver lining being that she would be back in Spring. At this moment, Martha says her first words: "Bye bye, birdie." The family happily head back to the comforts of their home. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Kiva *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Chip *Sticks the Badger *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Aqua and Ventus *Xion *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Nina and Warehouse Mouse *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Timmy the Tooth and Brushbrush *Rainbow Dash *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown and Brock Main Cast *Stuart Little *George Little *Frederick Little *Eleanor Little *Martha Little *Will Powell *Jim Doughan *Rob *Rita Powell *Margalo *Snowbell *The Falcon *Monty Songs *Put a Little Love in Your Heart *Top of the World *Another Small Adventure *What I Like About You *Hold On to the Good Things *Count On Me *Smile *Alone Again Links Sneak Peeks #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Full Movie # Trivia *